


DoJae/姐姐（上）

by vividouloveme



Category: NCT (Band), dojae - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividouloveme/pseuds/vividouloveme
Summary: 百合文学 🐰A🍑O
Kudos: 4





	DoJae/姐姐（上）

献给所有未圆满的遗憾

姐姐

金道妍×郑在萱

ABO 

金道妍在卫生间看见郑在萱那双湿漉漉的眼睛泫然欲泣地望着她喊她姐姐时，她就明白今晚注定要栽在这个小孩手里了。

01  
金道妍在准备给李永琴打第五通电话的时候，李永琴终于姗姗来迟。  
金道妍正要张嘴，李永琴比了个打住的手势，一口气喝完了金道妍剩在杯子里的长岛冰茶。  
“不准当老妈子。”  
金道妍挑眉看她，“谁当老妈子了？”  
“你啰里八嗦打了四五通电话催我，塞车啊懂不懂。”李永琴翻了个白眼，“反正我是来钓男人的，你自己看着办吧。“  
“我一个alpha钓什么男人。”  
“男人钓你，行了吧。”  
“请问这位不老魔女，你有空窗期吗？”  
李永琴拿着小镜子擦口红，含含糊糊地嗯了一声，“每个月的生理期就是我的空窗期。”  
金道妍翻了个白眼，“真羡慕你们beta啊。”  
“金道妍，请你正视自己的欲望。”  
李永琴啪地合上镜子，撩了撩卷的漂亮的头发，露出漂亮的肩颈和裸露的后背，“好了，本魔女要大杀四方去了。”  
李永琴俯下身亲了一下金道妍的脸颊，“等下见啦babe～”  
“记得戴套。”金道妍一把推开她，“你要是怀孕了不要来找我陪你去堕胎。”  
李永琴向她摆摆手，留给金道妍一抹火红的艳丽背影。

金道妍百无聊赖地刷手机，她懒得理睬那些准备向她搭话的男人。alpha对同类的信息素很敏感，金道妍被搭讪时会放出一点不明显的信息素逼走这些无趣的搭讪者，把生人勿近四个字表现的淋漓尽致。  
金道妍觉得无聊，准备去洗手间收拾一下就走，本来也就只是想在周五的晚上喝杯酒喘口气，她可没李永琴那么有兴致钓男人女人的，律师这个职业让她看过太多AO之间的悲剧，难以对任何感情产生任何兴趣。  
走到洗手间前就闻到一股淡淡的蜜桃味，不是寻常清新剂的味道，金道妍疑惑地向里面走去，发现最里面的隔间里趴着正在发抖的女孩。  
金道妍暗叫不好，大概率是被club里不懂事的alpha释放的信息素刺激到发情的omega，金道妍蹲下轻轻拍了拍发抖的女孩，“还好吗。”  
女孩子抬起头，白净的脸上布满了不自然的潮红，她看起来年纪很小，一双大而圆的眼睛里噙满泪水，蒙着一层水雾湿漉漉地看着金道妍，嘴巴也因为咬牙忍耐呻吟被咬的变得更加红艳，整个人粉扑扑的像颗刚刚成熟的小桃子。  
金道妍叹了口气，把女孩的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，柔软的身体倒靠在金道妍的身上。金道妍憋着气，尽量不让自己闻到那股甜腻的香气，女孩子小声喊了一句谢谢，失去意识般靠在金道妍身上，金道妍小心翼翼地抱着女孩纤细的腰，从后门离开的时候还有几名alpha想拦住她们，金道妍不耐烦到了极点，把女孩小心安置在身后后一脚踹上了打头上前的alpha的下体，她随手抓起路边的酒瓶打碎了瓶身冲着那些不怀好意的alpha扬起，浓烈的柑橘味压迫在小巷里，身后的女孩不耐地发出一声鼻音。  
“操。”几个alpha知道和金道妍硬碰硬也没有好下场，扶起倒在地上的同伴回了酒吧。  
金道妍把女孩小心地背在身后，女孩似乎还残留着一点意识，带着哭腔说谢谢姐姐。金道妍想，她怎么从来不知道自己能有这么好心。  
女孩子很轻，金道妍没觉得有多累就走到附近一家破旧的小宾馆。老板打量了一眼，递给金道英一把钥匙，“房间有套，隔音不好。”  
金道妍噎了一下。

女孩已经到发情热的程度了，金道妍看着躺在床上发出呻吟的女孩，事到如今她也没办法再问女孩愿不愿意，只能硬着头皮上了。  
金道妍洗干净手，拆了一盒放在床头的套，她把女孩穿的单薄的开衫解开，露出带着蕾丝边的粉色内衣，金道妍愧疚感不停地涌上来，女孩感觉到了金道妍的动作，她牵着金道妍的手放在自己的胸前揉弄，一声甜腻的呻吟泄出来，金道妍啧了一声。  
她把女孩的裙子推到腰上，印着草莓图案的内裤已经湿了一块，金道妍把女孩的腿曲起来打开，捞在自己的肩膀上，隔着内裤伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下。女孩忍受不住地扭动着起来，“别动。”金道妍压着声音，把她的大腿掰开，小穴好像已经很湿了，脱下内裤的时候金道妍看见一道银色的黏丝从粉嫩的穴口里连到内裤上，慢慢地被拉断了，金道妍小声地说了一句我要进去了，女孩子难捱地揉着自己的胸，金道妍看的眼神暗了暗。omega在发情期的时候不需要太扩张就可以轻易放进两根手指，金道妍插进去的时候女孩子舒服地呻吟起来，这么舒服吗，金道妍觉得自己也好像发情了，她脱下西装外套，俯下身亲了亲女孩水润的嘴唇，插进去的手指拨开娇嫩的阴唇慢慢向深处探索，含苞待放的花朵被人强行打开，女孩子急促地叫了起来，金道妍把女孩的嘴唇含住，那些呻吟也只剩下几声短促的鼻音，金道妍勾着女孩的舌头，分开时扯出一条暧昧的银丝，女孩恋恋不舍地伸出一小截舌头。  
金道妍专心地开拓着女孩的小穴，尽量让她能够舒服的接纳自己的东西，她耐心的揉搓着女孩的阴道，拇指在阴道口上打转。女孩叫的声音越来越大，在金道妍插入到某一点时突然发出一声急促地低吟，就是那里了，湿滑温热的穴肉吮吸着金道妍不停抽插的手指，女孩子的胸部也随着身体的抖动晃动着，金道妍单手解开女孩的内衣，整只手包裹住白嫩的乳房。  
女孩不停地喘息，金道妍看见她因为快感而失神的脸，像桃子一样可爱。金道妍抽动手腕，把埋在深处的手指撤出来，又再一次蛮横地把整根手指满满地都插进紧小的甬道里。她低下头咬住女孩小小的乳头，女孩的胸部很圆润饱满，白色的乳房上是小小的光滑粉嫩的乳头，金道妍舔了舔已经挺立的乳头，如果再吸的使劲一点，会不会有乳汁流出来呢。金道妍坏心眼地想，舌头在乳头边轻轻打转，女孩被玩弄地一片狼藉，她只能揽着金道妍的肩膀，在金道妍的嘴唇离开她的乳房时又不自觉地向上抬起了腰，金道妍笑了起来，“怎么这么骚啊。”  
“姐姐，姐姐…”  
女孩子流出来的水让金道妍的手指几乎插不住，她捏着女孩可爱的乳房，轻轻用牙齿在乳头上摩挲，这让女孩爽的几乎发不出声音，喘息和低吟都被断在嗓子里。金道妍觉得足够湿了，她戴上套，抽出带着蜜液的手指，在女孩还没反应过来时霸道地顶了进去。  
那瞬间女孩子几乎被操到失声，酸胀的感觉令她想躲，金道妍一把折起她的腿，她跪在床上，女孩子被她牢牢抓住，逃不开被操进深处。胀痛的感觉慢慢地消失，只留下无尽的快感占满整个意识，太爽了，金道妍隔着避孕套都能感受到被湿热的穴肉包裹的感觉，初经人事的小穴又紧又会吸，爽的金道妍头皮发麻，她把女孩子的腿捞起来，迫使她打开更多，这个姿势让金道妍进的很深，女孩抱着金道妍，指甲在金道妍白皙的后背上划出一道道痕迹。  
“好会吃…”  
金道妍意乱情迷，她大力地揉捏起来女孩的胸部，嘴巴堵住女孩的呻吟，满满的，把一切都满满的塞进女孩小小的小穴里。  
“不行…不行！啊…顶到了！”女孩子被操的神智不清，哪怕金道妍现在标记她也不会拒绝。  
再深一点，金道妍操的越来越深，生殖腔也被金道妍蛮横地操开，女孩子无力地想要推开金道妍，“那里…那里不可以！”  
金道妍不管不顾地操了进去，女孩叫的声音越来越大，金道妍感觉到一阵湿润，是女孩潮吹了。  
金道妍还是没有操进生殖腔，在要射的时候抽了出来，拔下避孕套全都射在了女孩子的胸前，又低头咬住女孩的后颈，整屋都充斥着蜜桃与柑橘的香气。  
太色情了，红肿的乳头上都是金道妍的精液，金道妍很想把这一幕拍下来，被操开的女孩的身体，柔软粘腻的桃子，金道妍忽然想起小时候她和哥哥恶作剧用手指捣开的桃子，黏糊糊的果汁顺着她的手指滴落，好甜。  
女孩终于回过神来了，粉扑扑的脸上都是汗，头发凌乱的黏在皮肤上，金道妍替她撩开遮住眼睛的碎发，单手撑在枕头上，居高临下地与女孩面对面。  
“金道妍。”  
郑在萱回过神来后就看到金道妍那张高潮后动情的脸，眼角与眉梢都带着情动的红，艳丽又动人，美的让她移不开眼。  
姐姐，郑在萱在心里默默地念，这是她的姐姐。  
她一个人的姐姐。

“郑在萱。”  
女孩扬起头，清澈的眼睛睁大了望着金道妍，“谢谢姐姐。”  
金道妍才发现女孩笑起来嘴边有两颗可爱的小酒窝。郑在萱坐起来歪着头看她，金道妍突然有些手足无措起来，“我先去洗一下好了。”  
金道妍几乎逃也似的躲进洗手间，她撑在洗手池旁深吸一口气，太不疯狂了，金道妍自以为足够冷静自持，任何事都会规划的条理清晰，拿李永琴的话来说就是上个床都要先看看黄历。  
怎么办怎么办怎么办。  
金道妍决定装鸵鸟。

磨蹭到不能再磨蹭的时间后，金道妍终于从洗手间里出来，郑在萱歪着头靠在床头上睡着了，金道妍松了一口，她把郑在萱放平枕好枕头，自己扯了一边的被子盖住，睁着眼躺到天亮。

郑在萱醒过来的时候金道妍已经不见了，郑在萱有些失落，但她也不意外金道妍会离开。身上的被子被仔细地盖好了，郑在萱慢吞吞地抓过金道妍昨晚枕过的枕头，上面还残留着金道妍淡淡的香气，郑在萱眷恋地把头埋在上面，“好喜欢啊…”郑在萱蹭着枕头，残留的记忆一点点拼凑起来，原来昨晚不是梦，她真的和金道妍睡了。  
郑在萱才害羞起来，咚地倒进枕头里。  
郑在萱打开手机，好友列表里突然出现金道妍的名字。


End file.
